Contest 15
The fifteenth Captions contest features a sad Rob-omb standing on a platform containing code. A Shy Guy is on a distant cloud, holding money, while an Angry Sun is wearing swirly glasses. Winners Blue indicates the first prize winner. Yellow indicates a good prize winner. Lil Miss Game & Watch: Rob-omb: @!#$ Dial-a-date! Introbulus: Bob-omb cried, knowing that he would've understood what was going on if he had taken time out of his busy schedulr to learn how to read. Ludwig 222: Angry Sun: Whoa… with these glasses, I don't see dumb people anymore! Captions *Emmy **Sun: I'm feeling a little Lemmy-ish today! *Introbulus **Bob-omb cried, knowing that he would've understood what was going on if he had taken time out of his busy schedule to learn how to read. *Todd **Sign translation: Vacation to weird world, where everything's in the sky, Bob-ombs can get wet, clouds just have eyes, and the Angry Sun is never angry! *Wooster **Rob-omb: Why couldn't I have been Bob-omb and then the irony of being "rob"bed wouldn't remind me of being called Rob? *Ludwig 222 **Angry Sun: Whee… these glasses make me a Happy Sun! **Angry Sun: Whoa… with these glasses, I don't see dumb people anymore! **Rob-omb: This code says something about the Angry Sun, but I can't read it! **Shy Guy: This light doesn't go through my mask, so try again you Angry Sun! **Shy Guy: I'll give you a dollar if you stop bothering me, Angry Sun! *Iggy Koopa **Rob: Nuts, I needed that money to buy a translator for these crazy signs… **Crazy Sun: Good work Igor, now I finally have enough money for a face lift! *Toddy Koopa **Bob-omb: (sadly) Come on, sun, light me, I need to do a suicide bombing on the Mushroom Castle. *Seth **Rob-omb: MY DOLLAR BILL! Now I'll never get this message decoded. It's probably IDIOT LOSER anyway. **God: DID YOU TRY TO DECODE THE FORBIDDEN MESSAGE?! *Blue Boo **Not the Angry Sun: Sorry, Rob, but I had to use your life savings to pay for that Shy Guy's "Ancient" Text Slab! *Lil Miss Game & Watch **Rob-omb: I'm not crying. I'm not I'm not I'm not! **Stolen money, or horrible allergies? **Rob-omb: @!#$ Dial-a-date! **Rob-omb: Just because a cloud of doom follows me around everywhere, that gives you no right to make fun of me! *Ara **You better run, 'cause this Bob-omb is set off by water! **Bob-omb: I want a mustache too! *sniff* *Mark P **Rob-omb: I'm so sad, I DON'T want to be called ROB anymore! *sniff* **After watching too many movies, Rob-omb finally learned the meaning of Drama. **Bob-omb: Mommy, I don't want to dive down there! **Rob-omb ate too many onions, and this was the result. **Sun: Why are you crying? Lost your vision? I did, and crying hurts… *Crazykoopa **Rob-omb: *sniff* Why'd that sun have to wear glasses?! *sniff* *Alex **Rob-omb: *sniff sniff* Why did that Shy Guy in the background make me jump off this cliff? It's a long way down! **Shy Guy: How am I standing on a cloud? **Rob-Omb: AHH! The sun looks weird! *Bobby **Sun: Ha! I told you that I can make Bob-omb cry when he gets a purple wire instead of a fuse! Now gimme my $60! *Coco **Dark Cloud: Rob-omb you fool! You should have never challenged a gambling sun in Money Shy Guy Says. *Clayton **Shy Guy: Yay! The sun just gave me a dollar! *Lord Wilco **Sun: Roll up, roll up and for only $6 you can watch Rob-omb jump and take his own life! *Zeus **Shy Guy: Hi, uh, can I have one Bob-omb with fries on the side please? *Hyacinth **Bob-omb: *sniff* The Shy Guy took my dollar, which was all I ever had in life, *sniff*, so I might as well end it all now… Category:Captions